Time disrupted
by I-am-a-people-eater
Summary: (bad title) there's been a disruption in the time stream in Avatar universe and guess whose being sent there to help out? thats right you guessed correctly whinny the poo and his gang!... joking! its everyones favorite trio TEAM PHANTOM
1. Chapter 1

"Roku, the water tribe is under attack. I need to find the ocean and the moon spirits!" shouted Aang as the last Avatars face appears in the ripples of the water.

A maroon colored water fountain bends up and solidifies into the shape of Avatar roku.

"The ocean and the moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over form the spirit world to the mortal world near the beginning. There's only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember" Avatar Roku explained to the younger bender.

"Who?" Aang demanded.

"The spirits name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him… the face stealer" the elder explained which made Aang gain a frightful expression.

As soon as Roku sent him off Aang went running off in the direction roku had said, which lead him to a rather big tree. On the root of the tree rested a monkey of a sort.

"Oh! Whew! You're just a curly tailed blue nose," said Aang with obvious relief it wasn't the one known as the face stealer, but when the monkey turned around Aang jumped back in fright for the monkey had no face.

Aang pauses and remembers what roku said before repeating it back to himself. "Show no fear. Show no emotion"

After his 'friendly' chat with the spirit he walks back to the river/ stream. "The spirits are in trouble. I need to get back to the physical world"

Roku appears. "A friend is here to guide you back, but before you leave I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

Roku rose like he did before in a fountain of water. Everything around the two faded into a hallway in what looked to be an ancient ruined.

"Yes, this is the eastern air temple presently" roku stated.

"So why are we here? Is there some secret room full of Avatar magic or something?" Asked Aang waving his arms around trying to symbolize avatar magic.

"… No, these people" roku gestured to the statues behind Aang making him turn around.

"Hey, I've heard of these. The warriors of time right?" Aang said moving towards them. "The legend says they appear when something has happened to disrupt the time line"

"Which it has" Aang looked up in him in confusion. "I can't tell you what just yet, just know they are here to help you, this is how you'll now where they are. Each has one just like it showing them where the others and you are" roku handed Aang a scroll.

"So, what are their names?" asked Aang.

"Even I don't now their real names, just the ones they've given themselves. The one to the left I know as techno, those three elements he hold in his hands are the ones he control, fire, air and earth. He can… I'm not sure what it is, I just know its ahead of our time"

"The one to the right is thorn. Many might see her as mother nature, or keeper of the garden of life. In her hands she holds the elements of life fire, water and earth. She can both control those elements and the life of every living thing"

"The one in the middle is the leader his name is Phantom, the more powerful of the three. In his hands he holds fire, air and water. He is half dead and half alive, living in both worlds. Along with the elements he has many powers, ones that can and have taken don't the best of the best."

Aang stares in awe at the statues like a fan struck fan boy.

"But don't bother looking for them, they'll find you in their own time" with a smile they transported back to the swamp where hei-bai was waiting for them.

"One last thing Aang, don't tell your group what I've told you about them until its time"


	2. Chapter 2

Master Pakku approached the group." Katara, I want you to have this. This Amulet contains water from the spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it" he handed his old student the amulet.

"Thank you, master Pakku" katara gave him a hug before walking off to the side.

Aang steps forward and master Pakku hands him a decorated brown box. "Aang, these scrolls will help you master water bending, but remember they're no substitute for a real master.

Aang smiles at Katara who had boarded Appa before walking away and letting Sokka walk up.

"Sokka…" Sokka looks up to him expectedly."… Take care son" master pakku pats Sokkas arm, giving him nothing, which turned Sokkas expression to a sad one.

"fly straight to the earth kingdom base to the east side of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth bending training with King Bumi" Master Pakku stated.

"Appa, Yip Yip!" the sky bison took off into the air.

"So, Aang what happened in the spirit world?" It had been almost an hour of flying and Sokka was already getting restless.

"Oh you know, the normal; a spirit wanting to steal my face and my mentor telling me something bad is going to happen" Aang explained, he had been staring at the map for the last half a hour but as far as he could tell it was just an ordinary map.

"Oh? And what's that?" Asked Katara who was playing with momo using a stream of water.

"He didn't tell me, he just gave me some jumbled information about it. But I'm not really aloud to tell you" Aang explained.

"Well when it comes well deal with it" stated Sokka. "But the thing I'm really curious about is the map you've been staring at in some kind of a trance"

"It's just a map…Roku gave it to me saying…. It would be useful in the future," Aang stated before turning back around to look at the map.

Time past and Aang soon gave up on the map and got back to flying.

"There it is!" shouted Sokka pointing at the island that had a large walled tower.

They landed and a bearded man in a green hat and brown and green armor like clothes walks up to them. "Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am general fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, Brave Sokka, might Katara"

"Mighty Katara? I like that" Katara smirked.

They all walk inside the tower and team Avatar go and sit in the middle on a mat, with Fong at the desk.

After days of trying to get into the Avatar state so Aang could defeat the fire lord Aang woke up from a nightmare. He turns to a nearby bed." Sokka. Sokka wake up"

"Wha…?" came a response.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar state" Aang explained.

Sokka looked over. "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Sokka shrugs" Okay"

"Do you think the general will be mad?"

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" sokka rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Aang still feeling scare from his nightmare got up from bed and walked over to his satchel and pulls out the map that he'd been given from the past Avatar. He looked over it, going over each inch looking for anything that could tell him where his help would be.

Still nothing.

But even though he didn't know where the warriors where it made him feel better about what was going to happen. 'maybe they're still in the spirit world, or where ever they come from?' he thought to himself before putting the map back and going back to bed.

He wanted a lot of sleep before tomorrow. He didn't now what, but something was telling him something bad was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
